Nature Unleashed
by Guardian of the Phoenix
Summary: An Omega level Mutant comes to the school and turns everything upside down add the infamous Hellfire Club and the Hellions can the new Mutant be trusted or will the X-men fall prey to evil and Seductive charms this is a *straight/gay/les/bi* type.OCx xmen
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction . Any resemblance of characters to actual persons, living or dead is purely coincidental. I don't own or make profit from X-Men or any characters related to them.

Content Code Warnings (every single thing, even if it's barely mentioned or only touched upon for a few seconds; these content codes do _not_ accurately represent the overall content of this story when taken out of context like this.)- Anal, Bi, F/F, HJ, Language, OC, Oral, Rim, SoloF, Spank, Violence, WD, WIP. This story contains graphic descriptions of a sexual nature and the reader assumes any and all responsibility for proceeding further, including any legal age requirements that may exist regarding their exposure to such material in the country in which they reside

For countless centuries The Hellfire Club counted among its members many famous and influential members of society. Membership was passed on to descendants, and could be earned through wealth or influence Many of the wealthiest and most powerful businessmen of the world have inherited or gained membership to the Hellfire Club.

While many accepted the invitation merely for the pleasures that the Club offered, many others sought out to obtain wealth and influence. In fact, the purpose of the Hellfire Club was to obtain and exert power through politics and economic influence instead of outward conquest and domination. Since its foundation, the Hellfire Club had been involved in wars and assassinations as long as these helped further the agendas of the Club's most prominent members.

Unbeknownst to most members of the club, the organization was ruled by a Council of the Chosen. This secret group later renamed itself the Inner Circle. Originally the Inner Circle was composed of normal humans, but was slowly infiltrated and dominated by super-powered beings of various abilities whether magical or natural . Though not always the most powerful, the Inner Circle allowed within its rank only those of exceptional ability. A common theme, of the organization was to have someone possess a psychic ability of some nature; no doubt aiding the organization to further their conspiracies.

The Inner Cricle members where

Sebastian Shaw a mutant with the superhuman ability to absorb kinetic energy and to metabolize it to enhance his own physical strength, speed, and stamina. This makes him extremely difficult to defeat in battle, as every blow struck to him only makes him stronger.

Donald Pierce a Cyborg nearly all of Donald Pierce's organic tissue has been replaced with highly advanced cybernetics constructed of a lightweight metal alloy that function in much the same way as his organic tissue once did, only vastly more efficient. Originally, only Pierce's arms and legs were replaced with cybernetic limbs, yet Pierce has steadily replaced his organic tissues over the years with cybernetic, adding upgraded technology to his body when needed.

Harold Leland a fat overweight man with the ability to increase the gravity of an object or person within 350 feet of him, making it extremely heavy. Leland's power could affect both people and inanimate objects, but active resistance by the subject made it more difficult to assert Leland's power.

Selene Gallio one of the oldest member with the ability of Life-Force Absorption by psionically draining the life forces of other human beings into herself, by physical touch. If she drained a person's entire life force from him or her, the victim dies and the victim's body crumbles into dust. It is unknown how often Selene must drain life force from another human in order to survive. It very well known, that great expenditure of power causes Selene to age, but she can rejuvenate herself by absorbing more life force.

Then there was Emma Frost the White Queen She is extremely intelligent and cunning, allowing her to traverse the ranks in business, the Hellfire Club, as well as acquire a great deal of wealth. Emma has a great deal of knowledge in electronics, as she constructed and/or infiltrated various technological devices that enhance telepathic powers Emma is a powerful and experienced telepath. Her telepathic powers allow her to perform several feats such as, mind to mind communication, mind reading, mind control, paralysis, possession, hypnosis, inducing pain and creating powerful blasts capable of killing a person. She laos has an Organic Diamond Form Frost possesses the ability to transform her body into a flexible organic diamond form. This transformation also alters Frost's personality, causing her to become rather cold hearted and to lose her empathy for others.

In their posh Mansion the club members pondered their next agenda the infiltration of the X-Men

"I still don't see why we have to worry about a bunch of snotty brats let's just kill them and get it over with" said Leland

"And lose potential soldiers Leland some of these children are very powerful and cloud suit our purposes very well" said Emma

"Then everything is set is he ready does he understand what is at stake?"

"Of course he does as well as the Hellions they are all prepare by this time in few months we will have an army fit for the Inner Circle" said Emma

"Hmm for your sake Emma I hope so." said Selene with a nasty smile.

Thousands miles of away Professor Charles Xavier had just finished reading the file of his newest student.

It was the Logan and Strom entered

"You wanted to see us, Professor?"

"Yes, we have a new student arriving today..."

"I'll go warm up the X-Jet and..."

"Oh, there's no need for that he arranged his own transportation."

"He?"

"His limo should arrive this afternoon."

"Limo how old is this guy?"

"He's about 17, but very mature for his age."

"...and loaded, apparently!"Logan grabbed the file off the desk and flipped through it

"I see trouble brewing." He said

"What are you talking about?" Storm said

"Scott's the alpha wolf around here, if this new guy is as powerful as this file says he is then there will be trouble. The alpha wolf has to defend his position or end up at the end of a toothpick!"

"I hardly think this applies to this situation, Logan." said Ororo

"I know what I'm talking about I've seen it happen many times!"

"Scott's not going to get jealous, he's far too mature for such childish behavior!"

"He's also a guy , Chuck! men can be dangerous when defending what they think is theirs!"

In a few weeks they would wish they had listened.

Outside A silver limousine pulls into the driveway. An attractive blonde haired boy wearing white designer clothes stepped out."Driver! You can unload my luggage here. I'm sure someone will show up to bring it in."Logan poked his head out the front door to see what was going on"You there bring these inside?" the new boy siad

Logan just growled looking at the new boy as if he was carzy.

"Are you just going to stand there with that stupid look on your face, or are you going to give me a hand with my luggage?!"

Before Logan could say a word Ororo appeared

"Hello you must be the new student well right this way Logan could you get the bags"

Logan growled again but compiled

Meanwhile in another part of the house.

"Have you heard the news?"Jean Grey looked up from her studies to see Nightcrawler teleporting wild around the living room. He could barely sit on any normal day but this was even worse and he never teleported this much before. He had been at it for almost an hour. Jean knew, because she had been doing homework since school let out. Curious, Jean decided to investigate his sudden hyper-activeness. "What news?"Kurt stopped in his tracks, turning to face the redhead.

"Huh? You mean you haven't heard?"

A wide grin spread across his face. "A new recruit is coming to stay with us, and I think it's a girl a really, really hot girl!""A girl, eh?" Jean Grey sighed. "You worry to much about girls."

"I don't I mean not really" said Kurt

"Well then why don't tell everyone else I still have work to do." said Jean

She watched him scamper off presumably to plan how to woo the new girl. It was an amusing sight. Kurt was very girl-crazy but each of his many love interests turned him down flat.

'I wonder who's going to break his heart this time,' Jean mused."At least someone's excited for a new member," a voice said. "I just got back from the kitchen where Rogue threw a tantrum at the mere thought of sharing a bathroom with yet another girl."Surprised, she looked up. Scott stood over her, smiling. She breathed a sigh of relief and kissed him gently.

"Hey, Scott where have you been all day?"Cyclops took a seat on the sofa beside her. "I've been in the Danger Room," he replied. "If I'm going to lead the new recruits on the next mission I need to be in top shape.""Will the new student be in on the action?"He scratched his head. "Actually, I don't know anymore than Kurt does. I do know that they're about our age and I think it's a guy. Given that, I don't think they'll fit in with the Runt Squad."Jean's hand covered the giggle threatening to escape her lips. Most people thought Scott a drag, but she thought him very clever - when he wasn't too busy being the "responsible leader" of course. That's what she loved about him the most. For all his seriousness, he was funny when it counted. Witty, but not a clown. Unlike some people in the mansion she name

"Well I have see the Professor Scott see you later"

The Institute was strangely busy considering it was three o'clock on a Saturday. Usually the kids would be running wild around Bayville. Jamie and Iceman should have been at the mall, yet Jean passed the two watching TV on her way to Xavier's study. Even Rogue seemed to hang around the mansion when she could be reading in her room or shopping at the record store with Kitty or Boom-Boom.

'I wonder if this has anything to do with the new recruit…"

She shrugged and rapped softly on the oak door.

"Come in Jean."

She pushed the door open, but started when she saw a tall blonde standing in front of the professor's desk."Ah, Jean," Professor Xavier greeted. "You have impeccable timing. I'd like you to meet our newest member, Demetrius Frost. "

Jean stopped the new student was male and hot as hell.

Demetrius was tall with long blond hair that reached his waist but the best way to describe him as the most beautiful male she ever saw . he had perfect long silkily flowing hair, white creamy skin violet eyes with curly eyelashes wearing designer clothes . He was the type that whenever you look at him you forgot your name and what you were doing in other words he was-

"Gorgeous"

There where a few other words to decried him calm , calculating, charming, manipulative, devious , persuasive and cunning not to mention somewhat evil.

Jean extended her hand, but the boy did not accept the friendly invitation. Instead, he surveyed the girl with icy violet eyes.

"Charmed.""Likewise," Jean replied with a nervous laugh.

*Man he makes me nervous* "Jean, how would you like to take on a tour around the mansion with your similar age, I suspect you two will get along well

She glanced at Demetrius warily Jean was more than happy to be helpful, but it didn't seem like her fellow mutant wanted the help. 'What an Ice King,' she thought with an internal frown. Jean swore she saw a faint smirk on Demetrius's lips, and wondered if the blonde had heard the mental remark. Maybe he was a telepath.

"Sure, no problem, Professor," Jean said with a bright smile.

"Where will he be staying?"

"With Kurt Jean I am sure they will get along fine."

"Okay then come on we'll drop your things off in your room first."

She then noticed the massive pile of bags in the professor's office.

"On second thought I'll have some of the boys move you in later."

The blond mutant waved his hand and the bags disappeared.

"Um okay so follow me."

Demetrius swept past her but as he did he flashed her a charming smile poor Jean she didn't know what to think first he gave her the cold shoulder then that smile.

They began the tour

"So Scott can shoot beams of energy from his eyes and this Kurt he's hideous and he teleports."

Jean frowned

"He's not hideous just a … little furry and he is sensitive about it, too, so I would suggest you not mention it.

The two continued on their tour. Each time they came across a mutant, Demetrious inquired about them he did not care or brother for information outside of things related to battle tactics. he never asked about a member's real name or weather or not they believed in the Professor's dream.

Something Jean noticed right away.

"So what are your powers?"

The handsome male smirked

"I can manipulate, absorb and release elemental energy, this includes Earth Air Fire Water and Quintessence . I have a natural psionic link to the natural forces of the Earth though which allows me to command the environment around me I can extinguish fires with a thought, summon gale force winds or part the waters of a lake with , cause earthquakes on a whim . even causing electromagnetic pulses by commanding the magnetic fields around me , freezing my opponents by rapidly dropping the air temperature around them and so on I have trained my self for years though I have much to learn "

"Um what is Quintessence ?"

"Quintessence the ancient sages described it as lighting but with the potential to bring things to life."

"Alright then is that all?"

"I also have powerful Psionic abilities such as telepathy telekinesis and empathy and hmm… well I'll let you see them in time."

"Geez this guy is like the Swiss Army knife of mutants and his mind it's like fort Knox'

"Jean are you alright?"

"Huh?" Jean snapped out of her dream world

"I asked are there any other telepaths here?"" No just me, you, and Professor Xavier."

"And Telekinetics"

"Just me" said Jean

"I see interesting ."

It was then Jean notice Scott talking to Ray

"Jean there you are and whose this?"

Scott Summers walked up them and greeted them

Demetrius glanced at the brown-haired boy with definite disapproval. He stood with his back perfectly erect and his chin held high which meant he was the leader (Though not for long). The man certainly had the physical capacity with all the muscles he boasted, which he was quick to note. Then there were a pair of ruby sunglasses, something he found quite odd for a person to wear indoors.

*Must have something to do with his Optic Beams*

" Demetrius this Scott Summers his codename's Cyclops."

"Ah well nice to meet you well Jean you didn't answer me about dinner later?"

*Wait did he asked me that?*

No he didn't but like his mother always says test the waters see any weak links.

Cyclops ignoring the burning jealousy that threatened to manifest at the thought of this handsome blonde taking an interest in his girl put an arm around her possessively something which she was indeed not grateful for.

"She's taken"

"Really by whom"

"Me" he growled

Jean sighed she hated the hostility that escaped him. It was so childish really ever since Duncan he went all alpha male on her and it was getting on her nerves she trusted Scott why couldn't he trust her the new guy certainly couldn't have known that they were an item he just arrived.

But here Scott was staking his claim like Tarzan to Jane. "Me Scott. Jean mine!"

*Scott enough I love you but if you keep this up it is over.*

*But- Aw Jean I didn't mean anything I am sorry.*

While the two of them were in their private little world (which he was still a part of) a loud bamf and the smell of Brimstone filled the room.

"Oh god what the hell is that?" said Demetrius

Before him was demonic-like mutant about 5'9 and perhaps that was about as human as he had only three digits (including an opposable thumb) on each hand. He also has only 2 toes on each foot, each longer than an ordinary human's. He has a prehensile tail, approximately 3'6" long, which could support his own weight he also had pointed ears and pronounced fang-like canine teeth only adding to his demon feature . His body was almost entirely covered with a fine indigo-colored fur.

"Sorry I forgot to look before I port." said Kurt

He raised his hands "Air"

A powerful gust of wind blew the foul smell away

"Hey I don't sink that bad"

"Oh I beg to differ fur ball and I hope to god you don't shed"

"Only in the winter but if you brush him enough-like whoa"

Demetrius looked to see a young girl about 5'5 with brown hair and hazel eyes phased though the floor and now was staring at him like a piece of meat

"Hi I and Katherine Pryde but everyone calls me Kitty"

"Hmm Kitty cat attack call me Demetrius My dear" said Demetrius

Using a bit of his charm he could feel Kitty bend slowly to his will.

*She will be the easiest*

"Hey you're the new kid like we show you to everyone"

Before he say anything he felt himself being phased though the floor the others however stayed where they were.

"Aww it's guy"

"Yeah we notice" said Scott

"Dude you are so like jealous" said Kurt

"I AM NOT!!!!!!"

"Hey clam down to tell you the truth, he certainly can make a guy feel self-conscious. I mean he's perfect tall, handsome blonde, and has a great body I should be so lucky!"

"Hey you are fine the way you are besides he's little stuck up to me" said Jean making both her boyfriend and friend feel better

Downstairs however Demetrius was getting the royal treatment at least from the girls his head in Kitty's lap while another girl feed him grapes

"Oh I love your hair"

"Your eyes are exotic"

"Are you looking for girlfriend"

"Hey are you from the Frost family the millionaires" said the girl with the grapes

"Nope we're billionaires my dear um"

"Oh I am Tabitha Smith but you may call me Boom-Boom" said Tabitha stroking his chest feeling his abs

"Perhaps I will show you around maybe give you a _**Grand**_ tour"

Before he could reply a voice was heard

"I don't think so you witch who do you think you are"

"Yeah I like saw him first he's mine" said Kitty

"Hey you hussies he is so not yours" said Jubilee

Over by the wall the boys were all watching envious of the attention the new guy was getting.

"Just who the fuck does he think he is?" said Bobby ice forming in his hands

"I don't get what the big idea is" said Jamie watching the scene along with the rest of the boys

"That because your thirteen you haven't even got much hair on balls much less understand what going on ?" said Ray his hands lighting up

"Hey what's going on here"

The others turned to see Scott Walking up sensing trouble

"Scott in a minute there is about to be a war just who the hell does he is?"

"What is with all the male testosterone in here?" said Rouge as she entered the room

It was a quite a site just about all the girls was at Demetrius's side like Harem girls to their sultan something which disgusted Rouge.

" Just who the hell is that and what happen to a girls self-respect"

"Uh they have that I thought all they had was respect for man?" said Bobby

"What was that Ice-Boy Yah got something to say?" said rouge glaring

"Hey now the enemies' over there" said Scott

Jean knew she better fixed this before the house turned into WWIII but how if tried to talked to him now Scott would only see it as flirting and with every girl acting lovesick she needed to act fast.

It hit her the less (And only) non-hostile or love sick person was Kurt and Jamie grabbing them she walked over to the where the his royal highness was hopefully her plan will work at least for a while.

"Demetrius hate to interrupt but here are your tour guides Jamie Mardox and Kurt Wagner have fun" said Jean

*And if I don't Jeanie* said Demetrius telepathically

*Listen here mister I am trying to prevent a war here and you can be a good boy and just go or I will kick your ass telepathically* jean sent back

She hated to threaten but he was getting on her last nerves and if she didn't do something all hell will break loose after this she needed a beer and to take to the Professor maybe he straighten this guy out.

*Hmm maybe if you have dinner with me then I will take the damn if not then well prepare for war from three to ten*

Damn him he knew she was in the corner dinner or war wonder if this was what the tragon war was like.

*Fine but it's not a date and tell Scott and they will **NEVER **find your body.*

Demetrius smirked

"Sorry ladies but I must go but I will be here all night"

He got up and walked out with Kurt and Jamie tow

"Aw Jean we could have given him a tour" said Amara

To that simple sentence Jean stormed off an incredible rage bubbled from inside, and Jean's emotional instability left a telekinetic mess in its wake

What's with her?" Jubilee asked dodging a vase that nearly collided with her head as Jean left the room dragging poor Scott with her

"I don't want to know" Boom Boom remarked.

"Ah feel sorry for Scott after she gets done with him?"

"Hey maybe we can get both him and Demetrius" said Amara

"Ahem what about us what does he have that we don't?" said Bobby

"Money"

"Charm"

"Great Ass"

"Big Cock"

Everyone looked at Tabitha

"Hey while Jean and he where going at I sorta felt it"

More silence

"It's about ten inches and very thick"

With a groan the boys left plotting Demetrius demise.

Meanwhile Kurt attempted to make conversion

"So where are you from?"

"Ah well I was born in America I had formal schooling and for a while home schooled my mutant powers emerge when I was very young scared the shit out me."

"Man have we all been there." said Kurt

"Yeah when mine emerge the whole town thought they were going nuts." said Jamie

As they continued to talked Storm walked before them

"Okay boys time for a danger room session"

"A what?" asked Demetrius

"You'll see" said Kurt and Jamie

"Yes ,yes come along boys" said Strom

WOW first story of the New Year done this took me months to do I hope it was good there is more to come next Chapter the new mutant gains the trust of the others little Chapter Two Hellions Attack.

**CHARACTER PORFILE**

**Name**- Demetrius Frost

**Power Class: **Omega

**Alliance: **Bad/Elemental/ Psionic/Magic

**Age: **17

**Height: **6'2

**Characteristics: **he is a tall stately beautiful young man with a muscular body with long flowing silkily blond hair and slender violet eyes

**Personality- **Heis calm and calculating, he can charming manipulative, devious and persuasive when he wants to be but he is also overconfident and thinks he can do just about anything by himself. He can be very arrogant, treating his allies with various degrees of disrespect treating them like slaves and flunkies

**Eyes: **Violet

**Hair: **Blond

**Weight: **200 lbs

**Unique Traits- **Purple eyes

**Powers: **He is a mutant who can harness and manipulate the forces of nature. He is an omega level mutant born withthe power of Elemental Generation an extremely powerful god-like ability to be able to conjure and manipulate natural elements in the world Erath, Air, Fire, Water and Quintessence (Life Energy) though which he can command the forces of nature on Earth, such as storms, volcanic activity, summon rainstorms, hurricanes, tidal waves, earthquakes, make strong gusts of wind, concentrated air blasts, and small and large tornadoes. He is very adept in the use of sorcery and magic and is able to manipulate ambient magical energy for a variety of effects including powerful bolts of energy, protective shields, illusions, levitation, teleportation, conjuration, inter-dimensional travel, transmutation, regeneration, time-disruption, mind control, sleep induction, and the implantation of suggestions in people's mind without them noticing

**Water**

He has the power to control the element of water (Hydrokinesis). He can manipulate bodies of water to stop rushing water or create shapes like swords and can create a bubble of water filled with air to travel underwater. he can also manipulate the water in the clouds to make it rain and control water pressure allowing water under his control to grab objects or even slice through metal, rock, and leather. He can create water out of thin air and attacks mostly with blasts of water that he creates from his hands often condensing the water vapor in the air into liquid water and then use it as powerful blasts of water.

- Create water out of thin air

- Manipulate water

- Use water to grab hold of objects

- Create force-fields through water

- Create shapes that he can manipulate at will

- Freeze objects

- Create water bubbles that can travel underwater

- Create physical embodiments of himself

- Evaporate beings at will

- Body control since humans are roughly 70% water or if they are made completely made of water he can manipulate a body's muscles to move as he wish or to stop movement completely. Potentially, he could stop a victim's heart or crush his/her internal organs

**Fire**

With his ability of fire he is a pyrokinetic and thermokinetic he can spontaneously generate and manipulate flame and heat. In the basic application of his power is extinguishing fire and throwing fire, bombarding his opponents with fireballs in varying intensity and size. Throw whirling discs of fire and create large wildfires and infernos with a thought. He can use his powers in more advanced techniques such as using pure thermal energy as a defensive barrier that vaporizes nearly all projectiles, breathing fire, and shooting a pinpoint flame from his finger. Using the more thermokinetic aspect of his powers, he can sense nearby sources of heat and releasing concussive bursts of heat called heat waves. He can manipulate the temperature of an object by thought, melting it by adding it to its heat or making it brittle by taking away the objects heat he also has psychically-based superhuman awareness and understanding able to sense the presence of others by just being in the vicinity and understanding the concepts of dreams almost instantly.

-Create balls of fire

- Create large wild-fire

- Throw blasts of heat energy (Heat Waves)

- Extinguish fire

- Breathe fire

- Throw whirling discs of fire and heat

- Absorb the heat of his opponents

- Use pure thermal energy as a defensive barrier that vaporizes nearly all projectiles

- Shoot pinpoint flames with his finger

- Sense sources of heat

- Manipulate temperature by thought

- Melt objects by multiplying its heat

- Contact others through telepathy

- He is a powerful telepath, able to read, project, manipulate and perceive thoughts

**Telepathy**: Though his power of fire he is a High order telepath. He possesses vast mental powers to affect and manipulate the minds of other sentient beings he is able to read minds and project his own thoughts into the minds of others within a vast, potentially limitless radius though for safety prefers a radius of 550 miles (on Earth). With little to no effort he can greatly extend that radius.

**Telepathic Immunity**: Immune to any form of others' telepathy–including telepathic attacks, probes or even attempts at communication.

**Psionic Shields:** His mind possesses a natural defense against telepathic detection or attack. These psionic shields rendered his mind "slippery" and invisible to telepathic beings unless they knew precisely what to mentally scan for.

**Thought Sensing**: He can use the mental signature of a being to track it and can detect life-forms by their empathic as well as telepathic signatures. He can detect whether a being is intelligent and can communicate with it emphatically if it does not have a communication driven frame of reference for normal telepathy to function with. He can also detect various states of mind from anywhere in the world

**Air **

With his areokinetic powers he can manipulate aspects of said element, including wind and clouds; he can even turn his breath into a weapon. He can move objects using his elemental power; He can even conjure clouds and even use his power to soundproof rooms. He can create windstorms and powerful tornadoes, hurricanes, and various winds that are capable of moving a vast number of objects/people including levitating an entire building or create a dome of air pressure to deflect attacks. Artemis's power over air pressure has also been used to crush powerful objects such as ships he can also control the pressure inside the human inner ear. He has the ability to control the temperature of the air, and often uses this power to freeze enemies. He can also create air bubbles for traveling underwater and can hear things on the wind because of the sound-waves that travel through the air. He also has been known to talk to the Air and that it has even responded.

-Manipulate aspects of said element

- Convert his breath into weapons

- Move objects at will

- Conjure clouds

- Create soundproof rooms

- Create windstorms and tornadoes

- Control temperature of air

- Freeze people and objects

- Create air bubbles for traveling underwater

- Super-Hearing abilities

- Recall other people's memories

- Read the history of an object by touching it (**Psychometry**: ability to touch an object and instantly know a history of many events concerning the object such as all of its previous owners, events that took place around the object, and the possible future of the object and its future owners

- Become invisible

- Precognition (Also seen as Premonitions)

-Suck the air and wind out of living beings

-Create a multitude of shapes out of air such as weapons, animals and creatures

-Manipulate and control steam (as it is a form of a gas element)

-Greatly strengthened and amplified agility and flight

-Create highly destructive windstorms, whirlwinds, tornadoes and storms

-Manipulate and control the weather and surrounding climate at will

**Earth **

With his geokinetic powers he can control plants and their growth and structure and manipulate the earth and all related materials such as paper, wood, silt, minerals, crystal, gems, sand, mud, some foods like sugar and wheat, silicon, molten rock, etc. He can also create earthquakes, levitate and throw rock and stone, create trenches, and cause avalanches and mudslides.

- Control plants, trees, grass and their growth and structure

- Throw bolts of green energy with concussive force strong enough to destroy a small mountain.

- Manipulate the earth and all related materials such as paper, wood, silt, minerals, crystal, gems, sand, mud, etc.

- Create earthquakes

- Create drenches

- Form avalanches and mudslides

-Create earthquakes and fissures

Create pillars of earth

Teleport forms of earth-related materials

-Earth Material Manipulation is not limited to rock or soil alone. can also manipulate coal, gems, crystals, and other earth-based material, like meteorites.

-Quicksand: By turning the ground to quicksand to immobilize an enemy, or catapult into the air and soften the earth to ensure a safe landing. He can also do the reverse of this, compacting sand together to create harder projectiles or a firmer grip on the ground.

- Levitate and throw rocks

-Earth-Speaking the ability to communicate and sense the location of vegetation.

- Can cause plants to grow in any environment and is able to multiply any plant.

- Manipulate certain types of metal that have a composition with a substantial amount of Earth in it.

- Telekinesis

- Hold telekinetic barriers and throw fire pulses of energy

**-**He also has the ability to heal wounds using the warmth of the earth

**Magma Manipulation**: Demetrius can psionically cause magma, or molten rock, from far beneath Earth's surface to rise to and break through the surface, forming miniature volcanoes. He can also telekinetically project fiery blasts of magma at targets. He does so by turning nearby rock molten and then telekinetically hurling it at his target.

**Telekinesis:** Ability to psionically manipulate the physical aspects of reality and can rearrange the molecules of his own clothing to replicate any kind of attire he wishes. He can also move and levitate other people he can also create telekinetic shields of various sizes and strength and he can fire mental force blasts that can "shatter mountains."

**Force Blasts-** are blasts of concussive force that knocks his target flying through air. This power can be channeled through both the eyes and hands. This power can cause harm and even death

**Geogenism**- the ability to create Geological happenings such as Volcanic Eruptions, Avalanches, Mud Slides, Geyser Formations, disruption and shifting of Geological Plates (Plate Tectonics) etc

**Quintessence and Absolute Energy.**

Demetrius can control the power of Quintessence, the fifth element. This power manifested itself in energy blasts and conventional electricity, allowing him to attack an opponent using powerful lightning bolts and to form an electrical shield around himself. In addition, his powers allowed him to talk to objects and bring electrical appliances life. His ability to use Quintessence is so advanced that he is able to raise the dead (Though they must not be dead for more then two days) and has the power create new life

- He can revive, absorb, re-channel, and preserve the life-force of any kind of life-form, meaning that he can take life energy from one person and give it to others and heal himself with the same life energy.

-Wield Absolute Energy

- Project a force-field of pure energy

- Release blinding light

- Create lightning bolts (Quintessence)

- Bring sentient beings and electrical appliances to life through Quintessence

-Bring inanimate objects to life

-Open whitish blue folds in time and space

- Track down others via Electromagnetic auras

- Superhuman Strength

- Patch into radio signals

- Reveal the true form of another.

-Generate waves and lightning bolts of energy and force in order to disintegrate a target this is extremely powerful as it can kill the victim on contact.

**-**Create reality zones where the reality follows his wishes and rules and might be different from the outside world. The zones are surrounded by an invisible wall, and look normal from the outside. When one steps into the zone, they automatically become part of its reality.

**Electromagnetism: **Demetrius's body can generate Raw Electromagnetic Energy, which he has learned to manipulate, control, to sense sources of electromagnetic energy, electricity and magnetism and administer as a range of attacks with a range of uses; he can charge devices with electricity, and alternatively drain the energy from them into himself, magnetize and demagnetize metals.

**Atmokinesis: **Demetrius can manipulate weather patterns on a variety of scales, including the ability to summon large and violent thunderstorms, as well as sleet and hail. He is capable of summoning lightning from a benign sky, manifest violent storms, call up freezing blizzards and bring all forms of precipitation to bear.

**Spiritual Energy Absorption**: Demetrius can draw on the spiritual energies of all of Earth's living beings

**Nature Control**: Demetrius can command the forces of nature on Earth, such as storms and volcanic activity he can create binding vines and walls of vines, as well as blasts of flowers and pollen either as offensive attacks or for diversion. He can also control forests and has earth magic. In addition to this, he is able to hear the voice of Mother Nature speaking to him.

**Curative Healing**: Demetrius is known to have great powers to heal injured living beings and to cause living beings to grow.

**Geomagnetic Link**: Demetrius is tied very closely to Earth. As it is affected, so is he. He knows instinctively all that happens to it, and with this link, is granted an odd sort of immortality. Earth lends him strength by its simple existence. He draws on it all unconsciously.

**Superhuman Strength**: Under normal conditions, Demetrius possesses the physical strength of a well conditioned athlete. However, he can channel vast amounts of energy through his body for the purpose of granting himself vast superhuman strength which limits are unknown. Whatever those limits might be, he is ultimately able to lift far in excess of 100 tons with ease.

**Superhuman Stamina**: As a result of increasing his strength, he dramatically increases the overall efficiency of his musculature. While enhanced, his muscles produce considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of a normal human. Demetrius can exert himself physically for up to at least a few days before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood starts to impair him.

**Dark Psyche:** he has dark powers to release the dark side of a person's personality, and make them evil.

**Pheromone Control-**he is able to seduce men and women alike, often using pheromones to do so as well as his Hypnotic Charm.

**Superhuman Durability**: Under normal conditions, Demetrius possesses the physical durability of a well conditioned athlete. However, he can channel vast amounts of energy through his body for the purpose of granting himself vast superhuman durability, to the point he can shrug off punches to the face from powerful Beings such as the Blob while weakened and remain unharmed.

**Superhuman Reflexes**: He naturally possesses enhanced reflexes. He can further enhance this reflex with energy, to the point he can pluck out of the air with his hand, as swift and fast as the likes of the Quicksilver with ease.

**Superhuman Speed**: Under normal conditions, Demetrius possesses the physical strength of a well conditioned athlete. However, he can channel vast amounts of energy to far greater speeds. Theoretically, speeds greater than Mach 10, are dangerous to the people and to the environment. This speed would still be the equivalent to approximately 2 miles per second; allowing him to cross the United States in about 23 minutes, or circle the world in about 3 hours

**Hypnotic Charm**: Demetrius has the ability to manipulate the energy within a person's brain, allowing a subtle but powerful influence over any sentient mind. This power allows Demetrius to compel others to believe what he says and agree with anything he suggests.

**Creative Force**: thanks to his Bond to the earth and the universe is the male embodiment of the spirit of life, growth, harvest, and renewal on Earth

**Force of Life: **At full power he can control life and death itself and use this as a healing power and can also turn general positive emotions negative.

**M-Factor Activation**: He can use his at a molecular level and often uses it to activate latent mutant genes in individuals, granting them active mutant powers. He has also implied that, once given, he can also take these abilities away, presumably by returning the appropriate genes to their latent states.

**Animal Rapport:** Ability to communicate with all forms of animals and his presence alone can bring a raging beast to a calm standstill.

**Toxic immunity**- Demetrius is also immune to most known Earthly diseases and infections. He is highly resistant to most drugs and toxins but can be affected if exposed to great quantities.

**Reality Manipulation **_**(latent)**_: Demetrius's power over energy and Quintessence is so great that he has the ability to manipulate reality itself by tearing down the walls of energy that separate our reality from others allowing him to change it at his command. Practically omnipotent reality warping powers on a potentially infinite level. His abilities are so great that even at such a young age he can create "pocket" universes in alternate realities (A pocket universe is a cosmos that does not equal our own in size.) however due to the amount of power it takes and his lack of understanding of this power makes him hesitate to use it when he does sometimes he gets nosebleeds or is somewhat fatigue

**Sorcery and Magical Energy Manipulation**: Demetrius can manipulate magical energy, i.e. deflecting or casting spells this is done by manipulating the ambient mystical energy of the universe, along with local magical energy, he can perform a great many functions. Commonly he uses Mystic Bolts, Transmutation, Conjuring of objects, Hypnotism he can also alter his appearance, taking the shape of other humanoid beings or teleport himself across great distances. One of the main focuses of his powers has been the enhancement of his natural beauty and allure so that men and women, mutant or otherwise, are overwhelmed with desire for him. He has enchanted his lips so that a single kiss is sufficient to make virtually anyone a slave to his will, obedient to his every command, for about a month. Subsequent kisses enable him to enthrall someone's will indefinitely. His knowledge of arcane lore enables him to cast spells with a variety of specific effects

**Weaknesses **

**Emotional control**- This is his biggest weakness as extreme emotions can cause world-wide devastations feelings of rage or hatred can cause him to suck the life out of everything the life force to drain out of plants animals and humans in this stage he is the most dangerous.

**Physical Condition**: his powers while very powerful and nearly limitless are affected by his physical condition: when well rested, in good health he can battle or use his powers for days

**Overextension**: Despite this enhanced precision, his powers particularly if he had been straining himself or using his powers excessively his powers could backfire causing elemental disasters that will take years to undo.

"Power Class" rates on a system that measures power. Epsilon Level is lowest, and Omega level is highest. Alphas and Betas are pretty powerful ( Shadowcat and Cyclops for example ), Charles Xavier is an Alpha and Magneto one of the most powerful foes the X-men has ever faced, is an Omega.

"Alliance" is the force of nature or metaphysical force that the Mutant is allied with, whether it knows it or not. They can been Good or Bad and also what nature is their powers for instance Demetrius is Bad/Elemental/ Psionic/Magic the last three stand for his powers as he has power over nature Psychic abilities and he had magical powers as well now someone like Jean is Good/Psionic as she is on the side of good and has Psychic powers.

Now the Mutation Level Scale has six levels here they are from the most powerful to least.

**Omega Level Mutant**

Omega mutants are the most powerful class of mutants. Omega mutants can control matter and energy, have unlimited potential and are possibly even immortal. All Omega mutants are also Alpha mutants but not all Alpha mutants are Omega mutants. For example Demetrious is an Alpha mutant because of his power and lack of flaws and is also an Omega mutant because of how powerful he is. Charles Xavier on the other hand falls under Alpha mutant for the same reasons but isn't powerful enough to be an Omega mutant.

**Alpha Level Mutant**

Alpha Mutants are the most powerful and most feared mutants. Alpha mutants have extremely powerful mutant traits without any significant flaws. Some of the Alpha mutants include Gambit, Professor X, Havok, Colossus, and Emma Frost.

To Classify a Mutant must have a normal human appearance and their mutation is powerful, useful and controllable (i.e. turn it on and off, direct it at will.)

**Beta-level Mutants **

As far as how potent their powers are Beta Mutants are on the same level as Alpha mutants. But the difference between Beta Mutants and Alpha Mutants is that the Beta Mutants have flaws, albeit very small flaws. Some examples of Beta mutants are Cyclops and Wolverine.

To Classify mutants as Beta Level they must have a normal human appearance (or close to it) and their mutation is powerful, useful, but less controllable, like Cyclops who can't willingly turn off his optic blasts, but can still lead a normal life with only minor preparation (wearing special glasses). Wolverine, who has healing powers, can't ever decide NOT to rapidly heal from an injury, but this does not impair him in any reasonable way.

**Gamma Level Mutants **

Gamma mutants have very powerful mutations, but they have flaws. Unlike the Beta mutants a Gamma mutant's flaw is a major flaw that makes his or her life very hard. The best example is probably Rogue. Rogue can absorb anybody's power, which makes her very powerful, but she can't touch people without triggering her power, which makes any kind of romantic life difficult. Also, while Alpha and Beta mutants can pass as regular looking humans, many Gamma mutants cannot because they have physical deformities like Blob or Nightclawer

To classify mutants as Gamma Level their mutation is powerful, uncontrollable, sometimes useful but usually detrimental to living a normal life, such as a monstrously inhuman appearance that can't be switched off at will.

**Delta level Mutants **

Delta Mutants are like Alpha mutants in that they don't have any significant flaws. The only problem is that Delta mutants don't have powers that match an Alpha mutant, or even a Beta or Gamma mutant

To classify mutants must have a normal human appearance, but their mutagenic powers are weaker or only narrowly applicable, though still controllable

**Epsilon Level Mutant**

Epsilon Mutants are they most unfortunate mutants. Epsilon mutants pretty much have no chance of having a regular life in society due to their major flaws. If that isn't bad enough Epsilon mutants also only have minor superhuman powers


	2. Chapter 2

To all my readers I will soon do a revamp of this story and a few others and I hope to be done soon love Guardian of the Phoenix


End file.
